


Where’s Mom?

by TiredPyjmas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Pregnant Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredPyjmas/pseuds/TiredPyjmas
Summary: A trip to the grocery store turns sour when Lydia notices they lost track of Stiles.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 480





	Where’s Mom?

**Author's Note:**

> A short one shot that popped into my head. Sorry if it’s too short.

On an average day, Lydia Martin would consider herself a sensible person, she was a genius, maybe on par with Albert Einstein. Not today though. Today she considered herself absolutely fucked. To be fair it wasn’t her fault, Jackson and Scott had dragged her attention to their stupid argument, who gives a shit what cereal they should get? Scott and Jackson apparently, Jackson wanted Sugar Flakes, Scott on the other hand wanted Crispy Bites, what started as a small quarrel, diverted into a near screaming match. Throughout this bullshit, Stiles had wandered off somewhere. Aside from not finishing the grocery shopping, they’d also lost a pregnant Omega. Dear god, Derek’s gonna be pissed. . 

“Stop arguing about your damn cereal, we lost Stiles,” Lydia’s words put a halt to the quarrel.

“Shit,” 

“Watch your language,”

“We lost Stiles and you’re worried about my fucking language,”

“Maybe Derek won’t notice,” the hopeful statement from Scott was met with unimpressed looks from Jackson and Lydia. It had taken a lot of begging for Derek to let Stiles go, the man’s Alpha instincts had been through the roof ever since they’d found out Stiles was pregnant. He wouldn’t let Stiles lift a finger. When Derek had sent Lydia for groceries, Stiles had voiced his want to join her. Derek had tried putting his foot down on it, but Stiles stubbornness had won in the end. They’d come to an agreement, Stiles could go if he were accompanied by two other pack members. Jackson and Scott had willingly volunteered, Lydia should’ve tried bringing Allison or Boyd. At least then she might’ve not be in this mess. 

“What if we go isle by isle calling his name?” Scott suggested

“What are you five?”

“Yeah five seconds from beating your ass,” 

Lydia groaned, of all the idiots to get lost in the supermarket with. “Can’t you sniff him out?” Jackson shook his head, there were too many scents in the store, pinpointing Stilinski’s would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. So without any other idea, the three of them began walking down each isle calling out to Stiles. They’d made it to the last isle before panic began to set in, they’d checked every isle, where the fuck was Stiles? They couldn’t leave without him, if they showed up home without him, they’d have to face Derek, or worse, Sheriff Stilinski. 

Sooner or later, they’d have to face the music, better sooner so they can get the anger but out of the way. Dragging their bodies to the front, they gasped in surprise as they spotted Stiles. He sat comfortably outside the store, groceries settled next to him. 

“Jeez, took you guys long enough. I thought I’d have to go back in and find you,” Stiles moved to stand but was immediately put down as Scott smothered him in a hug, pleading they keep this misadventure to themselves.


End file.
